


Midsummer Madness

by elwon



Series: Four Seasons [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: AU - Age reversal, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Maybe if he was really lucky, he’d get home before his older brothers noticed that he’d been out unsupervised again. He was seventeen and the over-protectiveness had long ceased to be endearing or welcome.





	Midsummer Madness

The Tomb was - like its name suggested - dark, unbelievably hot in the peak of summer and cavernous. A nightclub with a higher number of backrooms than you’d expect, it tended toward more goth/industrial music and was not Dick’s regular haunt at all. His bright eye-catching clothes looked out of place in the sea of goth, punk and metal fans. He usually went to the Circus, but after last week’s police raid for glow, the latest new drug in the street, a raid he’d had nothing to do with, either as Richard Grayson or Robin; he’d wanted somewhere else to blow off steam and found himself in the Tomb. Dick was starting to regret coming, he didn’t feel like he could dance to the music with its dark menacing undercurrents, he wasn’t old enough to drink, he definitely wasn’t taking drugs and that really only left sex. He was bored, sweaty and tired after a full week of patrol. No one was catching his interest for a quick and easy hook up, so he decided to cut his losses and head back to the Manor. Maybe if he was really lucky, he’d get home before his older brothers noticed that he’d been out unsupervised again. He was seventeen and the over-protectiveness had long ceased to be endearing or welcome.

Dick had just made it to the door, when a wave of newcomers forced him to swerve right to avoid the huge group. He stumbled in the press of bodies; landing in someone’s lap, feeling mortified that someone with his level of training could have lost his footing that badly.

“Looks like I caught myself a little bird. Are you gonna sing for me, sweetheart?” the man asks, a little mockingly. Dick stammers out an apology, trying to right himself, but the man’s strong and drags him into his lap with no effort. 

“No! I mean, I’m sorry for falling on you, man, but I gotta go!” Dick squirms, and to his surprise the man lets go of him instantly. Dick starts to stand up, thinking that Tim and Damian are going to kill him if they ever find out about this.

“Aww, pretty bird, you can’t go yet. Midsummer Madness is about to begin!” The more the man talks, the more familiar he looks to Dick. He’s trying hard to place him, but the low light in the club is doing him no favours. He’s exactly Dick’s type; older, handsome, muscled with a shock of white hair in his bangs making the rest of his hair look even darker. 

“I don’t know what that is. I really should go.” Except now, of course, Dick doesn’t want to leave. He wants to spend some more time with this handsome familiar stranger. 

“Wait and find out, then.” the man says with a wolfish grin and a hint of fang, eyes flashing an unnatural green in the strobe lights. Dick’s knees shake and he slips back down into the man’s lap. He can feel the heat from his face burning red, shame and lust beginning to swirl in his gut. The man smirks as if he knows exactly what Dick’s thinking about (being picked up by those strong arms and pinned to the nearest flat surface, then _sweet, sweet friction_ ), and just leans back in his seat, making more room for Dick.

“I’m Dick,” Dick says, “soo, do I get a hint to what this madness is?” he slips a hand up the bare arm of the man, feeling his biceps flex under his hand and thrilling at the sensation. He wishes the other wasn’t wearing a tank top so he could see if he has as many abs as he hopes he does.

“J.”Something in the clipped way he says it makes Dick understand it’s the letter and not an abbreviation. “Well, Dickie, that’s either an unfortunate name or great advertising. I can’t wait to find out which,” J says, “and as to a hint? Nah. The suspense is half the fun!” J lifts a bottle from the table and takes a swig from it before offering it to Dick. Dick shakes his head, but instead of pushing him to drink, J simply shrugs and takes another draught, not taking his eyes from Dick. The sense of anticipation grows, a palpable thing throughout the entire club, the strobe lighting going all out crazy as the atmosphere builds steadily. Dick shifts in J’s lap, spreading his legs more in invitation. It gets him a raised eyebrow and another smirk, but J does move his free hand from the arm of the chair to high up on Dick’s thigh.

Dick’s heart is beating faster now, biting his lip to keep the whine that wants to spill out in. He’s never reacted this fast to anyone before, not even Kory, and he feels a little dizzy from it. He blinks a few drops of sweat out from his eyes. J’s just grinning at him, squeezing gently, and he wants to explode, wants to give J whatever he wants. Is that madness? Dick can’t stop himself from rocking back into the taller man, offering he doesn’t even know what. He catches the slow dark beat of the music, rolling sinuously as leans back, he sees a few people watching as he moves, nearly dancing on J’s lap. It should be humiliating, being seen, but all Dick feels is free. He can feel hardness underneath him, but it’s from a cup and not knowing if J’s hard makes Dick shake. J’s hand slides upwards, cupping his crotch with just enough pressure to make Dick cry out. Dick lets the moan out, to be lost in a swell of music. He feels J’s lips brush against his neck, making their way up to his ear, his breath wet and heated against Dick’s skin, licking at the sweat breaking out at the pulse points. 

“You keep moving like that and I’m gonna think you want to be _wrecked_ , pretty bird. Practically giving it up to me already, and I’ve barely touched you. Can’t wait to see the pretty face you make when you come.” J groans into his ear. Dick’s heart is pounding, he wants to be somewhere private with J, somewhere they can lose their clothes and their minds together; he wants to stay right where they are as a press of bodies dance around them, barely noticing as they get off right in front of them. He wants them to see what this man is doing to him; he wants to keep J all to himself. The conflict is driving Dick higher, sweating harder, shaking and desperate. He grabs at J’s arm, panting as he tries to find words to explain, ask, something...

J cups his face, pulling him back into a kiss that drives Dick’s out of what’s left of his mind. He can feel himself whimper into it, unable and unwilling to stop. J grinds the heel of his hand against Dick’s cock and Dick comes suddenly, stiffening, and J swallows the noise from his mouth as he presses more kisses into it. 

Dick floats on the feeling, eyes closed and wiped out. There are strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe and feeling secure. He drifts, half aware that he’s being carried out of the club. He should be concerned, but he can’t work up the energy. He briefly wonders if he’s been drugged, but the lethargy he feels is entirely natural. As he’s settled into a cab, he hears his address being given to the driver, along with a series of threats about what will happen to any idiots who try anything with an unconscious passenger (how does J know his address? He probably shouldn’t find the threats sweet, should he?). He glimpses a sight of a red helmet, one that he knows from a distance at night but has never seen close up, and a frisson of shock runs down his spine. 

“Until next time, pretty bird. Maybe you can return the favour then.” J leans in to him, whispering before he pulls away and the cab door shuts. Dick’s eyes slip closed and he’s unconscious as the Red Hood walks away and the cab pulls away from the curb to take Dick home.


End file.
